


Who the hell breaks up with someone two days before Valentine’s Day

by ElegantMess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, TaserHawk - Freeform, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantMess/pseuds/ElegantMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d done something stupid; she’d gone and let herself fall in love. And he’d broken her heart, two days before Valentines. Oh well, whatever. Asshole. It didn’t really matter. He didn’t matter, his stupid face didn’t matter, his stupid stuff all over her apartment didn’t matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the hell breaks up with someone two days before Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishbeauty13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bookishbeauty13).



It had been the two of the suckiest days she’d had in a very long time. She’d done something stupid; she’d gone and let herself fall in love. And he’d broken her heart, two fucking days before Valentines. Oh well, whatever. Asshole. It didn’t really matter. He didn’t matter. His stupid face didn’t matter, his stupid arms didn’t matter, his stupid stuff all over her apartment didn’t matter. 

Darcy had holed up in her apartment for two days existing on Ben and Jerry’s, several bottles of wine and various hard liquors she’d ‘stolen’ from Stark, and really really bad reality TV. Jane had found her like that early on the morning of Valentines. 

Darcy had forgotten they had scheduled a double-date. Jane and Thor, Darcy and the Asshole. Of course when he’d broken up with her (by text no less, Asshole) she’d been so upset that she’d neglected to call Jane and cancel. So her best friend/ boss/ mama bear, found her in miserable straights that morning. 

Darcy spilled the whole story within minutes of Jane’s arrival. She’d had to hold Jane back from telling Thor. It wouldn’t do for the press to hear that one of their heroes had maimed or seriously injured one of his teammates on Valentine’s Day. So it was, with a bit of fighting, that Jane managed to get Darcy into the shower to get cleaned up. They’d go out as a threesome and have a blast without the asshole.

Darcy figured she’d go along with it until Thor arrived and then she could use her puppy eyes and he’d let her stay home. Thor had kind of adopted her as a little sister. She could get him to do things even when Jane couldn’t. She didn’t use the puppy eyes very often, they were her super power after all. She could manipulate a god, but with great power comes great responsibility or some crap. That was what Stark’s new intern, Parker was always saying. Whatever, today was one of those rare times she was going to indulge and use the puppy eyes on Thor.

Jane managed to wrangle Darcy into a nice dress and makeup before Thor arrived.

When Thor showed up, he looked terrible. He didn’t get bruised or cut up often when they went on missions; this last one must have been bad. She felt the old familiar twist in her gut. Thor was a god, Cap had super serum, Tony had a metal suit, but ‘he’ was just a regular guy. Darcy caught herself before she asked how ‘he’ was. It didn’t matter anymore. Tears caught in her lashes and she was grateful that for the moment, Jane and Thor seemed too busy whispering with each other to notice her. 

The moment passed quickly and Darcy was able to get Thor to let her stay home. No big deal, he should be taking his fiancée out on Valentines anyway. It took a few more minutes to get Thor to drag Jane off on their date and Darcy let out a sigh of relief when they finally left. 

She kicked off her ridiculous heels and grabbed the bottle of red that she had been nursing before Jane arrived. She plopped on the sofa and had just turned on the TV when there was a knock on the door.

“I told you, I’m not going out with you--”

“I’d hope not.” The Black Widow stood outside her door. The redhead was the only Avenger Darcy still held in awe. Natasha stood before her, bloody and bruised fresh from battle and holding Clint by the ear. 

Black Widow or no, Darcy really wasn’t ready for this. “Hell no.” She tried to close the door but Natasha caught it.

“Tell her.” Natasha growled at Clint.

“Tasha…” he whined.

The redhead snarled in what Darcy could only assume was Russian at him. Clint looked sufficiently cowed. He looked up at Darcy for the first time and her stupid heart fluttered. 

Darcy shook her head “No. I don’t care, it doesn’t matter. If you’re only going to apologize, cause she’s making you; then don’t you say a damn word. I don’t care if she rips your balls off and feeds them to you Hannibal Lecter style. If you don’t mean what you’re about to say, then don’t say it.”

Natasha smirked at Clint, slapped him upside the head, muttered in Russian again, and walked away.

He was beat to hell. Darcy couldn’t think of anytime she’d seen him come home from a mission looking worse. 

“I knew when we were leaving it was going to be bad.” His voice was rough, hoarse. “I do this too often; I get caught up in stuff where I could die. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? This was a pity break up? I’ll break your heart so I don’t break your heart?” She punched him in the arm. Her hand hurt. She did it again, and again, and again. She hit him over and over again. She was crying again and yelling at him, all the words pouring out. “…and you don’t get to make decisions for me. You’re an asshole and I’m grown-ass woman and if I want to fall in love with a stupid Avenger who could get hurt sometimes it’s my choice. You don’t get to decide those things. I do. Who the hell breaks up with someone two days before Valentine’s Day? And by text? Are you serious? You should never break up with a girl by text. It’s tacky and--” 

He cut her off with a kiss. It wasn’t hard or rough like she was expecting, it was soft and tender. He pulled back slightly leaving her breathless. “I love you too.” He whispered. 

She floundered for a moment; they had never said those words to one another. He had always seemed too cautious about that. Sure they had great sex, but those words seemed too intimate. “I love you Darcy Ann Lewis. I am an asshole and stupid and all those other things, but mostly right now I’m going to fall over if I don’t sit down.” He was leaning heavily on the doorframe. 

She laughed out loud, and helped him to the couch. “This isn’t completely over, you know that right?” He nodded and groaned when she poked him in the stomach. “If you’re this bad off you should gone to the hospital instead of coming here.”

He grimaced, “Tasha wouldn’t let me. She said my injuries weren’t life threatening and my life would be in more danger if I didn’t come here and make it right. She can be pretty persuasive.” 

Darcy smiled. “I think I like her.”

Clint’s head flopped back and he groaned. “You know that last little bit of Russian?”

Darcy hummed at him, and cuddled close, laying her head on his shoulder.

“She was asking if I would like my balls served with fava beans and a nice chianti.”


End file.
